The Beautifully Bright
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Luna and Dean fall in love just in time for the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

_The bright, white light was blinding me and it hurt. It hurt so badly. I just want it to stop. Then a cruel voice hisses, "Where is he? Where is Potter?"_

_I screamed. "I don't know! I don't know! Please! Just leave me alone!"_

_The voice yelled "_Crucio!_"_

_And the pain increased tenfold. I was falling; falling into the darkness between life and death._

**-xXx-**

I woke up. Shivering, sweating, and scared, gasping for air. I'd been having that same nightmare every night since Christmas, the first night that they'd tortured me.

I waited for the voice. The voice that would comfort me, the one that would make the pain and fear go away. It had always come. Whether it was Mr. Ollivander or Hermione it'd always been there. But they're both gone now.

I stood up and walked over to my door. My hands were trembling and my face felt clammy. I stumbled into the darkness that was consuming the hallway to the door.

I knocked then turned the knob and whispered. "Dean? Dean?"

"Luna?" His drowsy voice reached my ears. "What are you doing up?"

I walked closer to his bed but stopped just in time to avoid smacking my knee on the bedpost. "I had a nightmare. It was terrible."

"It's alright, Luna. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"You don't know what it was like." I walked over to his window and pulled the curtains out of the way. "It's always the same thing: the first time that I was tortured. It's repeated again and again, night after night." Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

I heard his bedsprings creak as he stood up. "Don't worry, Luna." He hugged me.

I sniffled. We stood there, looking out his window. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. My back became rigid.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um, no, nothing at all." I swallowed.

"Okay."

"Dean..." I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Luna?"

I stretched up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No, thank _you_, Luna, I needed that."

I skipped away from Dean and back into my room. "Goodnight, Dean," I whispered.

"G'night, Luna."

-**xXx-**

A few minutes later I felt something burning against my neck. I felt around my neck until I felt the cord of my necklace. I pulled it up and saw the enchanted Galleon Hermione had given us two years before. It was glowing and it said to come to Hogwarts. We were fighting.

I pulled my clothes on then crossed the hall to Dean's room.

"Dean!"

"What!" he tumbled out of the bed. I giggled.

"Dean! Look, my galleon from the DA is glowing. It's from Neville. He says we have to get to Hogwarts, they're going to fight."

He looked up at me from where he was still sprawled out on the floor. "Well, that's great. That means that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are probably safe. Go down to the kitchen and leave a note for Bill and Fleur. I'll get dressed and meet you down there in a few minutes."

I tip toed into the hall and past Bill and Fleur's room then ran down the stairs. I pulled a piece of paper out of one of the drawers and found something to write with.

_**Bill & Fleur,**_

_**Sorry we have to leave you, too, but Dean and I went to Hogwarts to fight. We'll be safe.**_

_**Luna**_

I heard Dean coming down the stairs so I went and stood next to the front door.

"Let's go," he whispered and grabbed my hand. We ran out of the yard and halfway down the lane.

"Where are we supposed to Apparate to?" he asked.

"The Hog's Head. Directly into it."

"Alright. Hold on tight."

We turned on the spot. The air was squeezed out of me.

Then, I could breathe again. I took a deep breath.

Aberforth Dumbledore stood in front of us. "Oh, hello, Aberforth." I said.

"No time for that. Let's go. He rushed us up the stairs and into a secret tunnel that led, apparently, to Hogwarts.

We reached the end of the passageway. "This is it, no turning back." I said.

"Luna,"

"Yes, Dean?"

He bent down and kissed me passionately. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too, Dean." I quickly kissed him before pushing open the door and stepping out.

**AN: Please review! There's still at least one more chapter out of this maybe more if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!"

I heard a roar and saw Seamus run over to hug Dean.

"Hi everyone! Oh, it's great to be back!" I was so happy to see everyone.

"Luna, what are you doing here? How did you -" Harry asked.

Neville answered for me. He held up the fake Galleon and said "I sent for her. I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," I said. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

"Listen," Harry said. I could detect that he was a bit panicked. "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then - "

Michael Corner cut him off. Ron yelled back at him in answer.

"Then let us help! We want to be part of it!" Neville said angrily.

There was a noise behind us all and we turned. Ginny, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan climbed out of the hole in the wall. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed. He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station." One of the twins said. Several people called out greetings and he raised his hand in response.

Cho Chang crawled out of the hole after Lee. She also smiled at Harry and I saw Ginny's eyes glow in a tiny bit of anger.

"I got the message," she said. She walked over and sat next to Michael.

The other of the Weasley twins asked, "So what's the plan, Harry?"

"There isn't one," Harry answered.

Fred, I think, talked next, "Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind."

Harry said something to Neville.

Then Dean spoke. "We are fighting aren't we? The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though..."

Of course he would. Mr. Ollivander hadn't made anyone else a new wand, only me.

"You haven't got a wand?" Seamus asked.

Ron and Harry began talking quietly. Hermione joined the conversation.

Then Harry turned back to all of us. "There's something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked over at Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho but I answered.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," Michael said rather rudely, "is _lost, _Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" Harry asked.

"Centuries ago, they say. Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?" said Cho.

Ron, oblivious as ever, asked, "Sorry, but what _is _a diadem?"

We talked about it for a few minutes and I tried to comment but Harry impolitely cut across me. Then I heard Ginny say, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to." I saw Cho sit down looking disappointed. I glanced at Dean and smiled at him before walking over to Harry.

"Maybe Terry could take you instead. Cho looks disappointed but Ginny does not want you and Cho to be alone together." Harry nodded and I turned to go sit next to Ginny, Dean, and Seamus.

Ginny looked at me. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Harry's taking Terry instead," I leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I know you didn't want him to be alone with Cho."

"Thanks, Luna." Ginny said but I could tell that she wasn't really thankful.

Dean grabbed my arm and squeezed it lightly. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back. The sound of the door closing echoed around the room and we all knew that Harry might never return.


End file.
